A Faint Light
by fujimoriiin
Summary: Segalanya telah berakhir, wanita berambut merah kembali menduduki Istana kebanggan Ayahnya. Tidak ada yang mati, ataupun terluka parah. Semua berakhir senyuman. Hanya saja, perasaannya masih menggantung. Ditambah lagi usulan gila datang. "Menikah?" [Kolaborasi buta dengan Seiravian Rushiel untuk #TAKABURC]


**A Faint Light**

 **Akatsuki no Yona © Kusanagi Mizuho**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor***

 **Rating: T***

 **Summary: Segalanya telah berakhir, wanita berambut merah kembali menduduki Istana kebanggan Ayahnya. Tidak ada yang mati, ataupun terluka parah. Semua berakhir senyuman. Hanya saja, perasaannya masih menggantung. Ditambah lagi usulan gila datang. "Menikah?"***

 **For #TAKABURC challenge (It's SeiRushiel and Fujimoriiin collab)**

 **For my beloved readers**

 **Maaf kalau tidak memenuhi standart EBI dan masih ada typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa empat tahun berlalu. Putri yang telah lama dikabarkan meninggal kini kembali menginjak istana Hiryuu. Dengan bantuan dua kepala klan, istana berhasil direbut oleh kelompok bandit _The Happy Hungry Bunch and Dark Dragon_ beserta para pendukungnya. Tidak ada yang terluka saat itu, namun setelah menyerah di hadapan rakyat, Soo-Won dikurung di penjara Kouka. Posisinya sedikit sulit ditentukan karena dia dikenal memimpin dengan baik, namun semua berangsur-angsur tenang. Tahta Kerajaan kembali ke pemiliknya yaitu Yona.

Mulanya Yona pikir semua akan berjalan lancar. Tapi harapannya pupus ketika para kepala klan mulai meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Tuan Putri, walau kerajaan sudah berada di tanganmu, kita masih memerlukan Raja untuk mengatur kesejahteraan rakyat," jelas Judo lugas, jelas-jelas terlihat berusaha tunduk pada Yona.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah sependapat dengannya tapi dia benar, Putri. Walaupun semua orang tahu Putri bisa bertarung dengan pedang dan anak dari Raja Il, Putri tetaplah perempuan, yang lebih cocok duduk dan bertindak sebagai permaisuri," kali ini Geun-Tae yang berbicara, yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju.

"Bisa tolong diperjelas?" tanya Yona memaksakan senyum. Diam-diam mematri diri agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Singkatnya, Putri harus menikah," sahut Mun-Deok kalem.

"A-Apa?!" Mata Yona membulat sempurna.

Kyoga mengangguk. "Satu-satunya jalan keluar memang seperti itu. Dan Taejun juga meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan permohonan pertemuan."

Yona menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Apa kalian yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak percaya pada kemampuan kalian sendiri? Bukankah pemimpin negara tidak harus terjun ke medan pertempuran? Dan jika itu diperlukan, saya bersedia berada di baris depan. Lagipula, ada kalian yang melindungi saya. Kemudian untuk mengurus dokumen negara, saya bisa mempelajarinya perlahan bersama penasihat. Untuk saat ini, sudah cukup, bukan?"

Semua orang di ruang rapat saling melempar pandangan dan mengangguk pasrah. Setelah ruangan kosong, Yona menopang kepala tertekuknya. Mendadak stress berat. Baru saja menduduki rumah tercinta, dan baru saja urusan perseteruan antara dirinya dengan Soo-Won berakhir, dirinya sekarang dipaksa menikah. Walau secara tidak langsung, ini juga memberi tekanan lain padanya. Dan ketika mendengar kata menikah, hanya ada satu nama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Tuan Putri?" Yona terkesiap, hampir mengeluarkan pekikkan jika saja otaknya tidak dengan cepat merespon siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Hak, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu!" seru Yona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena jarak wajah mereka hanya sepuluh senti. "Hak, kau terlalu dekat..." cicitnya.

Hak mengangkat bahu, bergerak menjauh sembari menenteng Quangdou di bahunya. "Kelihatannya kau bingung. Apa karena pembicaraan pernikahan tadi?"

"K-Kata siapa?!" sahut Yona terbata.

"Oh, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sudah punya calonnya?"

"Tidak ada! Hak jangan sembarangan berbicara," dengusnya.

Hak menyeringai kecil, memamerkan deretan giginya. " _Hime-san_ , tidak ada gunanya bermain tebak-tebakan denganku."

"Aku tidak peduli," Yona membuang muka, pura-pura mengabaikan kehadiran Hak sementara laki-laki yang mendapat titel Raijyuu kebingungan setengah mati.

'Mungkin lagi masa puber,' batin Hak asal sambil terus memperhatikan Yona dengan mata kelamnya.

Tiba-tiba Yona bangun dari kursinya, berjalan keluar ruangan. Dengan kaki panjangnya, Hak dengan cepat menyusul. Yona mulai menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya sekaligus menambah kecepatan, Hak pun tanpa beban melebar-lebarkan langkahnya.

Yona melirik tajam ke belakang, tak mau mengalah. Ayunan kakinya sontak berubah menjadi lari.

Hak terdiam sesaat, buru-buru ikut berlari. "Hoi, _Hime-san_!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" balas Yona berteriak. Derap kaki mereka memenuhi lorong istana. Pelayan-pelayan yang kebetulan di sekitar mereka sampai tak bisa berkata-kata menontonnya.

" _Hime-san_!" Hak menangkap tangan Yona, reflek menariknya hingga nyaris membuat gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang.

" _Hime-san_! Kau kenapa? Apa kau mau melarikan diri dari tugasmu?" tanya Hak berturut-turut.

"Justru aku ingin ke ruang kerja." elaknya sembari menunduk, menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Tapi ini jalan menuju kamarmu," kata Hak curiga.

Yona meringis. "Hak, kau terlalu dekat. Aku merasa sesak."

"Hah?" Yang dimaksud mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Rambutmu bau lagi?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak mencuci rambutku di sini," sungut Yona, lelah menghadapi ketidakpekaan lelaki bersenjata tombak tersebut.

Hak lagi-lagi menggidikkan bahu. "Terserah, tapi _Hime-san_ , sekarang kau sudah menjadi orang penting di negara ini. Semua pergerakanmu ada di mata rakyatmu. Dan aku sebagai pengawal pribadimu, akan mengawalmu kemanapun."

Yona membuka mulut, hendak protes. Namun gerakan Hak lebih cepat. Ia berlutut dengan kepala menghadap bawah, meletakkan senjatanya di tanah dan menyerukan sebuah sumpah, "Saya akan selalu mendampingi anda kemana pun Yang Mulia pergi."

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening gadis merah. Kesal pada perlakuan Hak yang satu itu. "Terserah! Aku pergi!"

" _Hime-san_?"

"Jangan ikuti aku."

"Hoi, mau kemana—"

"Ke tempat Lili!" bentak Yona.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Lili terlonjak bangun dari ranjang, jantungan mendengar pintu terbanting. Ayura dan Tetora sampai memasang posisi siap bertarung.

"Yona- _sama_?" Melihat siapa yang datang, Ayura dan Tetora segera menurunkan penjagaan. Begitu pula dengan Lili. Ia sampai cemberut karena acara membacanya terganggu. "Kenapa kau marah-marah? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Kenapa Hak terus mengangguku?" Yona menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menepuk-nepuknya dramatis. Sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah kehilangan kontrol seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Hak terlihat sangat perhatian. Sudah sewajarnya dia mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kan sekarang orang penting."

"Masalahnya, aku..." Yona memainkan ujung bajunya gugup.

Ayura dan Tetora berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu sepakat pura-pura mengikuti obrolan mereka di sudut kamar. "Sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka," bisik Ayura.

Lili mengambil posisi berhadapan dengannya dan memukul kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan lain. "Oh, kau tidak suka lagi padanya?"

"Lili... Kenapa kau berkata kejam seperti itu?" rengek Yona. "Tentu saja aku suka. Aku semakin yakin aku menyukainya. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" tanya Lili.

Yona menceritakan percakapan di ruangan tadi. Dari A sampai Z, tidak ada yang ia lompati sedikit pun. Lili melongo mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengan Hak. Apa susahnya?" kata Lili enteng.

Yona menghela napas berat. "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri."

"Janji apa?"

"Dia menjagaku karena sumpahnya pada Ayah. Aku tidak mau dia terus menerus terikat padaku. Jadi ketika aku mendapat semua ini, aku berjanji akan melepaskannya. Memberikan kebebasan yang direngut Ayah. Tapi sekarang..." suara Yona semakin lama semakin hilang di setiap katanya.

Lili berdecak, mengusap punggung Yona prihatin. "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja. Atau perlu kita tarik Hak ke sini dan meluruskan semuanya?"

"Lili, aku merasa _deja_ _vu_ ," cetus Yona datar.

Lili terkekeh geli. "Yah, menurutku Hak itu menyukaimu."

"Kau keliru. Kami berteman dari kecil, tentu saja dia perhatian padaku. Itu hanya kasih sayang sebagai sahabat."

'Keras kepala juga,' batin Lili. "Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Makanya aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Yah, menurutku Hak menyukaimu," Lili bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, tidak ada sahabat yang mau menguntitmu memutari Kerajaan. Tunggu, jangan memotongku. Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu," Lili berkacak pinggang.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu karena janjinya pada Yang Mulia Raja Il, seharusnya saat Raja meninggal, dia tidak lagi mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk gadis sepertimu. Dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu di tangan Pangeran Soo-Won atau membiarkanmu mati di jurang. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk melepaskanmu tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan cinta?"

Yona menganga lebar, tidak percaya sama penjelasan panjang lebar Lili. "Aku tidak menyangka kau berpikir sejauh itu."

"Itulah yang namanya cinta. Kalau Geun Tae- _sama_ melakukan hal yang sama, aku akan memperjuangkannya. Karena cinta artinya memperjuangkan dan melakukan segalanya agar dia bahagia," tutur Lili dengan efek berbinar-binar di sekitarnya.

Yona menepuk tangannya kagum. "Jadi, aku harus melakukan apa?"

Lili menepuk dahinya keras. "Kau harus memikirkannya sendiri. Lagipula kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Aku bukan penasihatmu."

"Kau temanku, Lili. Kau satu-satunya harapanku."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau punya banyak laki-laki disekitarmu. Tanya saja mereka."

"Kau benar. Kenapa tidak teringat olehku?"

"Pasti karena kau kesepian sekarang. Susahnya jadi Yang Mulia."

"Lili..."

Lili tersenyum geli. "Katamu mereka merantau ke masing-masing klan. Jadi, siapa yang akan kau temui lebih dulu?"

"Semuanya," jawab Yona santai. "Kita kirim pesan pada mereka supaya mereka kesini. Jadi aku tak perlu sering-sering bersama Hak."

Lili mengangguk setuju dan mereka memutuskan untuk menulis surat bersama. Di tengah-tengah keasikan itu, Yona tertawa lebar dan berkata, "Aku bersyukur kau menginap di sini."

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Yang Mulia," Lili membungkuk sopan, berlagak memberi hormat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu!" Yona melempar bantal terdekatnya ke arah gadis klan air.

Lili dengan sigap menghindarinya, tertawa lebar. "Tapi sebutan itu cocok untukmu, Yang Mulia~"

"Lili!"

Yona menggembungkan pipinya sementara Lili malah tertawa. Kemudian Lili mengambilkan sebuah buku secara acak dari rak bukunya. "Membaca buku bagus untuk mengilangkan stress, Yang Mulia. Mau membaca buku bersamaku?"

Membentuk lengkung pada bibirnya, tangan Yona membalas juluran buku dari Lili. "Boleh."

* * *

Esok paginya, Yona mendapati teman-teman naganya sudah berada di istana. Hampir melompat Yona ketika melihat Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-ha, dan Zeno berada di ruang jamuan. Yona hampir lupa untuk tidak merapihkan dirinya begitu bangun terlebih dulu sebelum menemui teman-teman lamanya itu, dan bahkan Yona meninggalkan Lili yang masih tidur di kamarnya.

Mencoba menahan diri untuk terlihat sedikit lebih berwibawa di hadapan teman-teman yang pernah berjuang bersamanya, Yona melangkah memasuki ruang jamuan tamu. "Apa kabar, kalian semua?"

" _Hime-sama_!"

"Yona."

"Yona- _chan_ , apa kabar?"

" _Musume-san_!"

Diam-diam Yona ingin tertawa sebelum mengambil posisi duduknya. Mereka tidak pernah berubah. "Kalian tidak berubah, ya."

Jae-ha mengedip. "Kau yang berubah, Yona- _chan_. Kau jadi cantik sekali—ah, mungkin seharusnya kami memanggilmu.. _Hime-sama_?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu. Jae-ha. Aku lebih senang kalau kalian memanggilku seperti biasanya."

"Kalau begitu, _Hime-sama_ , ada keperluan apa sampai memanggil kami kemari?" Kija menyela dengan mata membulat penasaran.

Yona refleks meneguk ludah. "Ah, aku me—"

"Oh, oh? Kupikir siapa tamu yang datang, ternyata kalian." Hak mendadak muncul di belakang Yona sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Membuat Yona mati-matian menahan pundaknya agar tidak terlihat kaget.

"Oh, Hak rupanya." Jae-ha menanggapi kemunculan Hak. "Kau sehat, hm?"

"Kau juga, mata sayu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu kapan kalian datang kemari."

Yona berdehem. Matanya terpejam sementara satu tangan meremas ujung pakaiannya. "Aku yang mengundang kalian kemari." Yona tersenyum menatap pada satu persatu pria di hadapannya.

"Kupikir sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian, dan mengingat mungkin betapa sibuknya aku sekarang, ingin rasanya aku mengundang kalian menginap di sini barang semalam untuk melepas rindu."

" _Hime-sama.."_ Kija sesenggukan. "Aku juga rindu _Hime-sama.._ hiks. Sekarang anda sudah begitu berwibawa setelah menduduki singgasana. Aku sempat berpikir _Hime-sama_ melupakan kita.. hiks." Shin-ah yang duduk di sebelah Kija memperhatikan sebelum mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Aku juga rindu _Musume-san_!" Dengan nada riang Zeno merentangkan tangannya.

Jae-ha di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk. Yona merasa ada kehangatan menyelimuti hatinya. Sebuah keluarga lama miliknya yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Eh? Yun tidak kemari bersama kalian?"

Zeno menggeleng. "Tadinya aku menghampirinya dahulu sebelum kemari, katanya Ik-Su baru saja terpeleset sehingga punggungnya sakit dan Yun tidak dapat meninggalkannya."

"Ah. Padahal aku ingin bertemu mereka berdua juga." Yona refleks menutupi mulutnya. "Mungkin nanti kita bisa bersama-sama mengunjunginya."

"Oh iya, Yona- _chan_. Aku dengar rumor kalau kau hendak meni—"

"AAAHH—aku yakin kalian pasti lelah sekali. Aku baru saja mengirim surat kemarin kepada kalian, dan kalian sudah sampai sekarang. Kalian dapat membersihkan diri dulu sekarang sementara biar pelayan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian, sementara aku juga hendak mandi. Nanti biar kita sambung lagi." Tanpa putus Yona menyela perkataan Jae-ha dengan panjang lebar.

Yona buru buru bangkit dari duduknya dengan kaku. Maniknya menangkap tatapan bingung Hak padanya sebelum ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Kupersilahkan bagimu untuk menemani mereka, Hak."

Kemudian Yona mempercepat langkahnya. Langkah yang terdengar begitu menggema, sampai terdengar oleh lima pria yang kebingungan. Sementara Hak melemparkan tatapan mengernyit bingung pada arah Yona berlau. Jae-ha tertawa.

"Sepertinya putrimu itu sedang banyak pikiran, Hak."

Hak tidak menjawab dan mengacak rambut belakangnya.

* * *

"Ngg.. Anu, Kija, Shin-Ah."

Usai sesi sarapan pagi, yang untungnya Jae-ha tidak lagi mengangkat topik pernikahannya. Yona mendekati kedua naga yang sedang memerhatikan halaman malu-malu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada Hak di sekitarnya, dan meninggalkan Lili yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan berbinar seolah mengatakan ' _ayo-lakukan-cepat_!'

"Ada apa, _Hime-sama_?"

Yona menatap kedua naga di hadapannya malu-malu. Menyatukan kedua telunjuknya sambil mencicit. "Bagaimana.. Kalau aku menikah?"

"Apa? Bagaimana kenapa?" Kija membeo, melingkarkan tangan kiri di telinganya sambil setengah merunduk agar mendengar perkataan Yona lebih jelas lagi.

"Bukan— bukan!"

"Kau terlihat gugup, Yona.." Shin-ah berpendapat.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin meminta saran dari kalian. Ehem. Tentang.. Pernikahan—ku?"

"APA? _Hime-sama_ akan menikah?!" Kija refleks berteriak kemudian menutup mulutnya ketika Yona mengisyaratkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Reaksi yang sudah Yona duga dari Kija. Sejurus kemudian sambil berbisik Kija menghujani Yona dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Ah, maafkan aku, _Hime-sama_. Tapi, dengan siapa? Apa _Hime-sama_ sudah menentukan calonnya? Atau _Hime-sama_ tidak suka dengan calonnya? Apakah _Hime-sama_ terpaksa menikah? Atau—"

"Bukan begitu, Kija. Tenang dulu."

Mulut Shin-ah membulat. "Yona akan.. menikah?"

Sambil menatap Kija dan Shin-ah di hadapannya, dan meski masih sedikit malu. Yona menjelaskan secara singkat semuanya. Kecuali satu hal.

"Lalu aku.. Sepertinya suka pada orang lain.."

"Hak?" Shin-ah menjawab lugas. Yona nyaris memekik.

"Ke-kenapa tahu?!"

Shin-ah dan Kija saling melirik. Kemudian Kija berkata. "Karena Hak masih bersama _Hime-sama_ sampai saat ini. Selama ini pula Hak lah yang paling memikirkan _Hime-sama_. Bukankah itu jelas?"

Wajah Yona memerah setelah terpana mendengar penjelasan Kija. "Tapi itu ia lakukan karena ayahku.."

"Menurutku sih tidak, Yona- _chan_."

Sudah tidak tahu lagi Yona kaget untuk keberapa kali hari ini. Jae-ha tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya bersama Zeno.

"Jae-ha! Zeno! Kalian dengar dari tadi?" Yona melirik ke arah tempat tadi Lili mengamatinya, dan Lili memasang cengiran lebar. Samar di kening Yona nampak perempatan siku-siku di sana.

"Tidak juga. Jadi, _Musume-san_ bimbang karena ini?" Zeno memasang cengiran di wajahnya, menanggapi Yona yang terkejut.

Yona mengangguk malu. "Bagaimana.. menurut kalian?"

"Yah, aku mengerti kalau kau harus menikah, Yona- _chan_. Aku dulu juga sering dinasehati soal ini." Jae-ha mengedip iseng.

Kija malah menutupi wajahnya. "Sewaktu di desa, nenek selalu mengatakan hal tentang pernikahan padaku karena tugasku mengawal _Hime-sama_ sudah selesai."

Empat pria bertukar pandang. Sementara Zeno dan Jae-ha menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti. Jae-ha memasang seringai di wajahnya. "Percayalah pada kami, Yona- _chan_. Hak bersamamu bukan hanya karena ayahmu."

"Hah?" Yona memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung, namun bukan pada kalimat Jae-ha, melainkan pada senyum aneh Jae-ha.

"Aku punya rencana."

* * *

"Yona- _chan.."_

Telinga Hak menangkap sesuatu sambil berjalan mencari tuan putrinya. Suara menjijikkan Jae-ha yang menyebut-nyebut nama Yona. Hak berhenti dan mengintip belokan lorong di hadapannya, benar saja, Jae-ha dan Yona sedang berdiri di sana.

"Kau secantik rembulan. Begitu tenang, indah dan anggun."

Hak menganga. Ia tidak dapat melihat reaksi Yona karena punggung Yona memelakangi arahnya, dan yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah menjijikkan Jae-ha yang selalu nampak ketika sedang merayu wanita.

"Tak habis aku berpikir kenapa dari awal aku mau mengikutimu, Yona. Tapi kini aku tahu." Jae-ha nampak tersenyum, menatap wajah Yona lekat-lekat.

Ingin muntah Hak rasanya.

Yona hanya terdiam. Sementara tangan Jae-ha mulai bergerak menyisir rambut Yona. Diam-diam tangan Hak mengepal.

"Dulu aku kira kau hanyalah gadis kecil penakut yang sok berani. Namun anggapanku terpatahkan."

Tangan Jae-ha masih menyisir rambut Yona dan pemilik rambut hanyak berbisik, namun masih terdengar Hak. "Jae-ha.."

Hak tidak mengedip melihat adegan rayuan murahan di hadapannya. Rasanya dalam dirinya ada yang mulai memanas.

"Kau memiliki keberanian yang hebat. Membara dan indah seperti api. Layaknya warna rambutmu ini."

Sontak Hak menahan napas ketika Jae-ha mencium rambut Yona.

Ya, Jae-ha mencium rambut Yona.

Rasanya badannya benar-benar memanas sekarang.

"Hei, Yona- _chan_. Kudengar sekarang kau akan menikah?"

Yona mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku belum tahu.."

Jae-ha melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Yona lantas beralih menggenggam tangan gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Memasang senyum hangat di sana. Tak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangan dari Yona.

"Ja—Jae-ha.."

"Kau keberatan kalau aku yang menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"

Sejurus kemudian Hak melangkahkan kakinya kuat-kuat hingga lantai kayu koridor berderit. Menampakkan diri setelah menguping. Sementara Yona kaget dan Jae-ha hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman licik.

"Oh, Hak?"

"Hak."

Manik hitam Hak menatap Yona dalam. " _Hime-san._ Sebagai pengawal pribadi anda saya harus berbicara."

Tangan Jae-ha menghalangi Hak. Senyum licik belum hilang dari wajah menyebalkannya. "Tidak bisa. Urusanku belum selesai."

Hak menatap Jae-ha setengah mendongak, nampak merendahkan Jae-ha –dan nampak begitu murka. Mendecih. "Apa yang kau inginkan sudah kau sampaikan, mata sayu."

Tangan Hak menarik tangan Yona. Erat, membawanya berjalan menjauhi lorong sementara Yona tertatih-tatih mengikutinya. Yona dapat mendengar dengusan Hak dari punggungnya.

"Hak—!"

Yona setengah berusaha menarik tangannya. Namun sembari tertatih-tatih, ia menoleh ke belakang. Jae-ha melambaikan tangan.

"Berjuanglah!" Tanpa suara, mulut Jae-ha seakan memberikan Yona semangat.

* * *

Akhirnya Hak melepaskan tangan Yona setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh dalam istana. Yona memegangi tangannya dengan wajah memanas.

"Ha-Hak.."

" _Hime-san_.. menyukai Jae-ha juga?"

Ingin rasanya Yona menepuk keningnya keras-keras dan membenturkannya ke kepala Hak juga. Dari sekian banyak yang sudah ia dan Jae-ha rencanakan, kenapa yang diucapkan Hak harus ini?

Yona melipat tangannya di dada. "Tidak tahu."

Mendadak Hak menggoyangkan pundak Yona. Mengamuk. "Kau bagaimana sih, _Hime-san_? Katanya mau menikah tapi tidak tahu calonnya siapa?"

Ada perempatan merah di kening Yona. Sambil marah dan membenturkan atas kepalanya ke dagu Hak. "Suka-suka aku, Hak! Memangnya kau siapa? Mau mengatur-aturku seenaknya saja!"

"Ya tentu saja! Kau pikir gampang mengurus putri yang seenaknya sendiri sepertimu?" Pipi Yona ditarik.

"Bherishik! Haku hidak mintha hihurus olehmu!"

Yona mengamuk. Rencananya gagal total. Pun disiksa Hak pula. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada pencapaian rencananya. Ia marah besar dan melampiaskan pada pukulan di tangan Hak yang sedang mencubit pipinya. Tangan Hak tak bergeming.

"Aku juga bukan pengurusmu. Kalau bukan janji pada Raja Il aku pasti sudah pergi!"

"Ayahku hudah perghi. Janjimu hudah selesai, Hak. Mau hilang apha laghi?"

"Tahu apa kau. Janjiku bukan cuma itu."

Yona memukul.

Hak mencubit.

"Ha hemangnya hapa?"

Pukul.

"Ya aku berjanji u—"

Cubit.

Tangan Hak melepas cubitannya. "Lupakan."

Bibir Yona _manyun_. Tangannya memukul telak di perut Hak. "Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hak..!"

"Sungguh."

"Apa yang kau janjikan pada ayahku adalah janjiku juga. Dan aku harus tahu."

Untuk beberapa saat Hak menatap Yona dengan pandangan meremehkan, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mengatakan sesuatu di telinga Yona.

Wajah Yona memerah.

"Bagaimana?" Hak berkata di dekat telinga Yona.

Pemilik telinga menarik bibirnya kaku. Wajahnya memerah. "Eh—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sedari awal, Hak..?" Merunduk. Yona berusaha menahan agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh.

"Karena seujujurnya aku tidak ingin kau tahu, _Hime-san_."

".."

"Dan menurutmu?"

Yona mengangguk.

Sungguh, rencananya gagal.

 _"_ _Son Hak."_

 _"_ _Ada apa, baginda?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidup Yona kelak. Bolehkah?"_

 _Saat itu Son Hak hanya terdiam. Tidak mampu mencerna kata untuk membantah. Tidak mampu menyusun beribu pertanyaan yang seharusnya diajukan. Namun mulutnya hanya menjawab, "Ya."_

 _Seharusnya Hak bertanya sebelum Rajanya itu berpulang_

* * *

 **A(S)/N:**

 **Heyhooo SeiRushiel datang memberikan keramaian di fandom tercinta kita! *dibakar* Kali ini Sei datang dengan collab bersama seseorang yang tidak dikenal, dan ternyata? Asik! Rasanya doki-doki melihat hasil akhir cerita ini ((apa ini)) Reader-sama, terima kasih telah membaca fict ini. Dan jangan lupa terus mendukung kami ya**

 **Fujimoriin's note: Alohaaa. Akhirnya saya bisa nyumbang sesuatu untuk fandom ini setelah sekian lama fangirlingan (doang) sama manganya :"))))) Saya doki doki mengerjakannya, huks /eh. Saking doki dokinya, saya takut kalau finishingnya tidak sesuai yang diharapkan ((iya ini finishingnya tidak maksimal banget karena ini dan itu /tabok)). Oh Wait, baru nyadar juga judul nggak ada nyambung nyambungnya sama lanjutan yang saya bikin. Mohon maaf untuk SeiRushiel juga o)-( Dan terima kasih sudah membaca!**

* * *

Omake

Sementara itu, di dalam Semak-semak di halaman istana. Yang mana Kija, Shin-ah, Jae-ha, Zeno, Lili, Ayura, dan Tetora mengamati dari jauh.

"Jadi, mereka sekarang sudah bagaimana?" Lili yang badannya mulai gatal bertanya pada para pria yang ikut mengintip bersamanya.

"Hei, Shin-ah. Bagaimana menurut penglihatanmu?" Jae-ha melempar pertanyaan pada Shin-ah.

Shin-ah menggeleng. Yang di sekitarnya memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Aku hanya melihat Hak yang berbisik di telinga Yona."

"Oh! Mungkinkah!" Kija mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Belum tentu, _lho_. Habisnya mereka lama kalau urusan seperti ini." Zeno mengangkat tangannya.

Lalu semua pandangan para pengintip kembali pada Hak dan Yona.

" _Masa_ ' kita harus menunggui mereka sampai malam?"


End file.
